Never Let Go
by Iamatriangle
Summary: A series of Reefin oneshots, either reef/fin POV. Each chapter is in a different scenario, Read and review! I need more ideas!
1. Chapter 1

I walked down the path to the office. I walked alone because everyone was busy. When i reached the office i sat in the sand and wiggled my toes so they were covered in the cool feeling the sand gave me. The sun was warm against my skin so i just sat there soaking it in. I looked down at the waves, they looked so perfect, i wish i had brought my board but i left it back at the staffhouse. Then i saw him, Reef, he walked down the beach and smiled at me, he looks so amazing, he may be a kook but he is an amazing kook.

"Hey betty" Reef said as he sat next to her.

"Hello Kook" i replied, he looked at the waves and i just stared at him. I always liked him but i couldn't admit it, he had Lo, they were great together and there was nothing i could do about it. I looked out at the ocean and i wondered what he was thinking, i saw him looking at me and i turned back.

"Reef?" I noticed he was staring into my eyes, and then he leaned in.

"Fin" he said, i leaned in and we finally kissed for the first time ever Without someone ruining it. It was amazing his lips on mine, it felt so right. I leaned back and Reef put his hand behind my head to support me, he deepened the kiss and we lay there at the office kissing each other passionately. I never wanted it to end but i knew it would. I thought deeply during our kissing and i wondered what would happen with Lo... I got rid of the thought and enjoyed what was happening, he started to kiss my neck soft and gentle and my back arched up ,his kisses travelled back to my lips and we kissed a little while longer before i stopped him.

"Reef, what about Lo?"

"What about her, i have always wanted to be with you and now i can be"

He kissed me again, i wasn't about to stop him. He started to add tongue to our make out session and i let his tongue explore my mouth and he let my tongue gain access to his mouth. I started to kiss his neck and he pulled his shirt off, i helped him take it off and i gently kissed his chest and he kissed my forehead. He tugged as the sleeves on my shirt and i didnt let them fall, i was not doing that, not here, not now. We rolled over so i was on top of him, i rested my head on his chest and i could hear his steady heartbeat. We stayed like this for what felt like forever and then he rolled me off.

"Fin, we should go, everyone will wonder where we are" he told me quietly. I realised the sun had started to set, i got up, fixed my clothes and walked back with Reef holding my hand tightly he told me to never let go.


	2. Campfire

**Originally this was a one shot then I thought I would just make a whole bunch of oneshots for them in different scenarios and stuff because ReefxFin is amazing. Okay. Hope you like…this one should be longer I hope heheh. This one is Reef's POV. K.**

So like the most beautiful girl I have ever known just kissed me. It wasn't Lo though. It was Fin and I knew there would be no possible way to get her to kiss me again. Ever.

"Aw cmon Betty, once you have the Reefster there's no way to not want more!" I realized what I said. Bad move.

"Um yeah there is a way. You're a kook and that's all I need to say" She walked away from the campfire. And I wanted to stop her, I didn't know how to though. I sadly headed back to the campfire where I saw Lo flirting with Broseph who didn't even notice no matter how hard he tried. She had moved on so quickly, but then again I guess I did as well. Although she was in it mostly in case he got a sponsor and got rich. I had nothing else to do there, I walked back to the staffhouse and heard someone quietly sobbing to themselves. It was a female for sure and she was saying something like

"Why? Why did I just leave? I finally kiss him and I left. I must be an idiot!" She quietly screamed between sobs. I knew who it was and I was going to make her happy.

"Fin?" I asked whilst trying to find her, she was sitting behind a tree wiping tears away. "You? Crying? Now I've seen everything" i tried to make her laugh, it didn't work.

"I am not crying, I tripped and uh… hurt my ankle" She lied to me

"I know you haven't Fin, I heard you crying and talking to yourself" I let her know.

"Oh ok then" She quickly said and I sat beside her, she wrapped her arms around me.

It was perfect. I stared into her eyes, they were beautiful, a little glint in them from the moonlight and I leaned towards her and to my surprise she lent in as well. We shared our second kiss tonight and it was even better than the last. It was a lasting kiss, sweet and loving I guess, with Lo I never really felt much but kissing Fin was so much better, I think I even felt that spark I hear so many people talk about. Then she deepened our kiss, yeah this was definitely better with Fin than Lo. I let her access my mouth with her tongue and vice versa. I didn't even realize we had fallen down onto the soft grass beneath us. I held my hand against her bare skin on her back under her shirt. She laughed and I slowly slid my hand away from her back. She shivered. I found her ticklish spot. I slid my fingers along her spine and she gasped and said

"Stop! Reef! I will kill you! Pleasse!" I just laughed at her and she attempted to push me away, I took my hand away and she sighed with relief. "I hate you" She smiled and lay next to me staring at the stars. I knew she didn't really. I held her hand tight. And kissed her on the cheek. Even I the moonlight I could see her blushing.

"What is going on over here!" Someone in the distance yelled. "I could hear laughing, someone is in there!"

"Lo…" Fin breathed.

"We better run" I stood up grabbed Fin's hand and ran back to the staffhouse. We ran inside to Fin's room and fell onto her bed laughing hysterically. After we calmed down Fin hugged me tight and it felt so right to be with her.

"Never let go" I simply told her.

**Well theres part two. Its still short noooooo…. But hopefully a little longer than before. Anyway review please! I Could do with more ideas and I like using that ast line. Its so cute heheh. And if you didn't know they are all going to end with one of them saying 'Never Let Go' hence the title. Thank you **


	3. Chapter 3

*This is basically when Reef and Fin are at sea during the storm, this is the third scenario and i will somehow add in a 'butt slap' haha as asked by an anonymous because it would be funny, this isn't too short (yayyy) and i hope you enjoy it*

Fins POV

"You are a total kook" I told Reef "how do you manage to get us lost at sea!" I was really mad, it was the middle of a storm and i was stuck with this annoyingly... Handsome... No not handsome, snap out of it! I was stuck with him on a surfboard and the waves were piling on.

"Awww poor Finny, cant take on a little storm?" He mocked me.

"I can take it on better than you!" I retorted quickly.

"Pfft" he laughed at me, such a cute laugh... I mean. An annoying laugh that i cant stand. "The only thing worse than being in a storm with you..." He paused "would be being in a storm without you" he finished. This never happened, the only time he was ever nice to me was when we were stuck on a 'deserted' island together and almost kissed.

"You are so cheesy" i splashed him and he splashed me back.

"I am not" he said and pushed me into the water. I pulled him down with me and we were underwater, i could feel his muscular arms tighten around me and something that wasn't water land on my lips. It was Reefs lips. And he wasn't letting me go. I tried to get him off so i could break to the surface for air but his grip was too strong and i got to admit it i didn't want to let go anyway. I still tried to pry away but as i did we had reached the surface and the air engulfed me and i took in a deep breath of air before kissing Reef again. They were sweet kisses that i loved them, they made me feel warm even though the water was freezing cold, ge cupped my face and i wrapped my arms around his back, these sweet loving kisses soon turned into possessive kisses with Reef putting his hands up my swimsuit. I couldn't stop him, i was enjoying it too much. I let his bare hands move over my skin and i arched into him instinctively.

"Reef" i murmured his name quietly and he took his hands away. My back went back down and i realised he was unzipping my suit. "Reef! No!"

I pushed him away roughly and he said sorry. I quickly pulled the zip up and told him he was out of line.

"I just... I don't know..." He tried to make some sort if excuse.

"This... Is wrong" i said between gasps, my lips felt tingly from where his had been and i wanted him to kiss me again and never stop. "You... Have a girlfriend" i remembered Lo and i felt like the worst friend. How could i betray her, sure I had always liked Reef but friends do not do this to each other!

"Lo and i are over Fin" Reef told me, "we have been for a while, i just couldn't bring myself to tell you" i realised they were never around each other anymore, i just assumed they were still together.

"Oh Reef" i couldn't stop myself, i wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him towards me, trying to hold both our weight was quite hard due to waves and trying to stay up.

"Not now Fin, we need to focus on staying afloat, I'm already tired and we lost our board." He sighed heavily. We laid on our backs and floated quietly, we held hands so we didn't float away from each other, the storm seemed to be dying down and i spotted the groms on a rescue boat.

"Hey! Guys! Over here!" I swam upright and yelled, they looked over and saw us. The ship came over and Broseph helped us up, i held Reefs hand as we were hauled up. When we reached the deck Reef pulled me into a hug, i was so happy to finally be in his arms.

"Never let go" I told him, and i meant it.

*there you have it, not amazing but i tried... Not the best but i still thought it was cuteish. Heheh comment ideas, love you all!*


End file.
